Game on!
by special agent Ali
Summary: What if instead of going to Atlantic City the gang heads to Vegas? A new scenery could change everything. Especially since romance is sparking and its not just between Ted and Robin or Lily and Marshall. What if he, the awesome single man, fell in love as well? Will Swarkles happen sooner and if it does what will Ted do? Starts off Mobatsky but will have lots of cute Swarkles too.
1. The gang acts like children again

_**Hi all. So I was just thinking what if instead of Atlantic City the gang finds themselves in Las Vegas? Lily and Marshall drag the gang to Vegas but change their mind at the chapel as Lily decides she does need to face her fiancé's family. They decide to still stay the weekend as planned and end up being at an arcade the next morning**_

_**With a new setting it could be a little dangerous. I mean we know Ted got Robin in season two. (Yes I know I supported them but once I saw Barney dance with Robin I really wanted Swarkles to happen) So what if Barney decides he likes Robin too? I guess you'll just have to read the story to find out silly. It is Mobatsky and Swarkles. **_

"All right! Game on losers because that's all you're going to do!" Barney cheered as he pumped his fist in the air.

"Dude, what drugs are you on?" Ted asks. Barney just laughs. "The Barndoor doesn't do drugs Teddy Westside!" he insists. " But, I guess having three cups of coffee and four donuts this morning was a bit too much" he admitted.

"I think that may be even worse" Ted replies. "Yep, we're at an arcade with a sugar rushed man-child" Lily comments and Barney only laughs again.

"Chill out Lilypad! Arcades are for fun winners like me! Not major snooty loser pants like you!" he taunts her.

"Major snooty loser pants" Ted and Robin repeat with a salute.

Marshall and Barney roll their eyes. Lily just ignores it and grabs Barney's tie. "Oh really?" she says with a devious look and drags him over to a game.

"Ooh! A ball rolling game!" Marshall says excitedly as Barney gags from being yanked on.

Lily lets go and Barney runs away from her. He sits between Ted and Robin and Lily sticks her tongue out at him.

The attendant takes their cash and gives them each one ball. She starts the game and the five roll their balls into the holes.

Lily ends up winning the game and Barney scowls. "Dumb beginners luck!" he says and stomps off.

Ted chuckles as he put his arm around Robin. "I hope he never wins. It's kinda fun to watch him sulk" he whispers and Robin chuckles back. "You're so bad Ted" she chids.

"I stole a horn for you Robin, I thought the reason your dating me is because I'm a bad boy" he responds.

She only shrugs. "I also love it when a guy is very persistent" she admits.

"So you were testing me then you bad girl" Ted answers with a little growl.

"Oh my god! Can you also stop with the romance for two seconds!" Barney snaps as he is impatiently waiting by a dart game. Ted gives him a small shrug.

"Sorry pal" he replies and Barney just rolls his eyes. "I'm sure you are Mosby" he replied coolly. He turns and gives the attendant a twenty and receives twenty darts.

"For making me wait here and gag you have to challenge me and see if you can pop more balloons Ted" Barney tells him.

"Fine" Ted agrees and gets his darts. "I'm in too" Marshall says and gets twenty darts as well. The girls stood off to the side and watched knowing they'd end up with all the prizes anyway.

Barney wanted to go last so Marshall made Ted go first. He ended up popping only seven balloons.

"Nice try man" Marshall said sincerely as Barney said it with an amused laugh.

"Don't laugh yet Stinson" Ted warned and hoped his friend stunk.

Marshall threw his darts and got nineteen balloons to pop and missed the last one as he threw it to far to the right. Barney just smirked but only managed to hit nineteen as well.

Barney put out another twenty and so did Marshall. It came out fourteen each and both didn't feel like using all their cash on the dart game.

"Call it a draw?" Marshall asked and Barney sighed but nodded. "So should we combine all our wins?" he asked.

"All together you popped seventy-four balloons" the attendant said. She looked at the game with a small sigh.

"Sorry for making you have to go through so much trouble" Marshall said and she shook her head.

"It's fine, its slow now anyway so least I made a hundred bucks here" she said with a warm smile.

"Good attitude" Barney answered and gave her a wink. "Dude, you're way too old for me" she said and Marshall chuckled.

"I wasn't interested anyway" Barney replied. "Lets just get five of those blow up aliens hammers that are five wins each and that's twenty-five down" he added quickly.

"We could also do five of those big six win aliens" Ted pointed out. "That's fifty-five now we got nineteen left" Lily told them.

"Give me one more dart" Ted asked and popped a balloon. "Now we can each have one hammer, one big alien, one small three win alien and a one win bouncy ball" he said.

The cashier did a quick mental math and nodded. "Yep, that's seventy-five and thanks so much for playing" she replies a minute later.

"Thank you" all five respond. She gets out five bags and places their stuff in each bag.

Lily adds her little pink stuffed dog to her bag. "Now what?" she asks.

"Lets try that one" Robin advises. "The bottle one? That's like impossible to win at" Ted points out.

"You scared Teddy bear?" Robin teases. "Oh, bring it on…Robin bird" he says and she laughs.

"Maybe you'll throw better than you can give nicknames" she teases and he sticks his tongue out at her.

He gets out a five and receives a bucket. "You're lucky I'm nice or I wouldn't share"

"Yeah…I'm sure that's the reason" Robin replies. She kisses his cheek as she takes a ring. He kisses her back to show he understands its just harmless teasing.

Amazingly enough Ted manages to ring a bottle after his tenth toss. "See Ted? I knew you could do it" Robin tells him with a proud smile.

He chooses a giant white teddy bear and Robin laughs. "Now I have two cute teddy bears" she says and he nods with his own laugh.

Barney walks over from the other game carrying a giant hello kitty. "My prize is cooler" he says.

"I love them both" Robin quickly says and Ted only smiles. "Relax Robin, I was only going to say there's no need to compete bro when Robin of course will love everything" he says.

Barney nods with a smirk. "Of course, but my kitty is still cooler Ted" he says and Ted rolls his eyes.

"Whatever you say bro" he says and puts his arm around Robin. He leads her to another game and Barney looks at his kitty. "She likes you more Kitty, I know she does because I'm cooler than Ted Mosby" he mutters to it.

He's not entirely sure why he cares so much. Robin is Ted's girlfriend and Barney is supposed to always be the awesome single guy who can bang any chick. So then why is he competing with Ted on impressing Ted's girlfriend? The gang does a couple more games and decides to head back to their rooms with the prizes. They enter the three rooms and Barney lays down on his bed.

He finds himself thinking about her and feeling jealous of Ted for getting to her first. Barney knows its wrong but he also knows Robin Scherbatsky isn't like any other woman he's ever met. She is smart, spunky, curious and fun.

Barney probably wouldn't have even known that or cared but they had to

play that game of laser tag. Barney shook his head. "No Stinson, you backed off of her that night because you figured out she liked Mosby. You can't hurt Ted, you promised yourself he'd be the one you'd spare" he mutters.

A knock is heard on the door a few minutes later. He answers and she's standing there with a warm smile for him. _Everything he just scolded himself about is forgotten. _

"Ted fell asleep so I thought we could go back to the arcade. There is a laser tag game I noticed as we left" she tells him.

"You know me Robin, I'm always up for a good game of laser tag" he replies and her smile gets wider.

"Good, we did make a pretty sweet team last time" she says. Barney nods and she takes his hand. _He likes the warm connection_.

_**Heh heh heh. I guess now the question is what happens next? Does Barney do something stupid and ruin his friendship with Ted or does he snap himself out of this? Heh heh heh. **_


	2. Barney and Robin's little adventure

_**Woohoo two reviews! Thanks you two and I love the ideas you've both given me in the reviews. Hope you all enjoy this one but keep in mind I haven't decided yet where this will go. **_

The two soon were inside the laser tag zone and this time were the champions as they tag teamed.

"That was totally awesome!" Robin cheered when they exited. "That's because we're awesome Scherbatsky" Barney replied with a smile.

"Yeah, we are" Robin agreed and held out a fist. Barney chuckled but gave her fist a gentle tap with his own fist.

"Now what?" he asked. Robin checked her phone and saw she had no missed calls.

"I left Ted a note that I'd be with you but I guess he's still asleep" she told him and Barney nodded.

"We could do another round or…" he said and smiled mischievously.

"Barney…" Robin said his name with a warning tone. Barney put up his hands in defense.

"Please Robin…I was just going to say we could play laser tag again or go ride that huge rollercoaster I saw next door" he answers.

"Okay…" Robin replies and he nods in reply. He almost holds her hand and pulls away fast.

'Quit it Stinson! Remember what happened last time you got yourself a girlfriend?' he reminds himself. 'Besides, you swore you'd back off when you found out she loved Ted' the voice added.

Theodore Mosby, the love machine and his very best friend. Barney quickly got his act together and put on his awesome face. He didn't need her anyway, he loved being single. Ted was the one who seemed to need only one woman and Robin seemed to be his destiny.

They crossed a bridge upstairs to the other casino. They walked close together but Barney made sure they had no physical contact.

He couldn't risk getting feelings again. It was a putrid disease you can't shake once you had it. It was why even he couldn't save Ted or even Ted's friend Marshall. Once you were inflicted the only way out was if the girl lost interest because guys were just hopeless it seemed.

They got to the rollercoaster and Barney bribed his way up to the first spot and climbed in beside Robin in the first row.

"How much did you pay those people?" she asked. "Please Robin, I'll pay any amount if I get amusement in return" he replies.

"You mean like getting me to say inappropriate stuff on the news?" she asks and Barney smirks. "Pretty much" he agrees and she rolls her eyes.

The coaster soon moves and they climb up to a very high spot. Robin puts her arms around Barney and he holds her. "I'm not holding you because I'm scared you know" she tells him and he nods.

"I know but just remember that I'll always be here if you do get scared and need someone to hold on to" he replies just as they reach the top.

Robin screams as they plummet to the earth in a very fast pace. Barney just holds her tighter as he lets out a manly scream as well.

The ride soon ends and Barney notices a photo stand. The ride snapped a shot of the riders and he can't help but notice how cute they are cuddling so close.

"You should totally buy one dude. You two are such a cute couple" the man at the desk says.

Both of them scoff. "We're not together" they both say and the man smiles apologetically.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to insult ya" he says quickly. "It's fine kid" Barney mutters as Robin walks away. Barney buys a picture and in less than a minute hurries after Robin.

"Why did you buy that? If Ted sees that…"

"He won't Robin and even if he does I promise you I'll make sure he knows we're friends only" Barney promises.

She nods with a relieved look. "Thanks…I had fun again Barney but I think I should be with Ted now" she tells him.

"Of course" Barney answers and they head back together. He walks her to her door but then grabs Robin's wrist before she can open the door.

"Wait Robin" he calls. Robin turns and holds the card in her hand. He takes her hands and smiles. "I just wanted to say thank you as well, I never had a girl who was just a friend before so this was kinda nice and it was fun" he said.

She smiles at him but then Robin becomes entranced by his beautiful blue eyes. Robin adores Ted but she can't deny that she doesn't like Barney Stinson. He's a goofball man-child but she senses there is a lot of love and loyalty in him as well.

By now Barney is also entranced by Robin's beautiful eyes. He finds himself unable to resist leaning in and then his lips meet hers. Robin sees him leaning in and in the crazy moment forgets she's with Ted and ends up putting her arms around Barney's neck and kissing him back.

"Ahem!" A voice interrupts and the two pull apart. "Oh my god!" They both yell and then turn to see their friend fold there arms looking very pissed off.

_**Oops they kissed and got caught. This won't end well will it? I guess it depends on who caught them right? Oh who am I kidding no one keeps secrets very well in that group. **_


	3. BUSTED!

_**Aw, I am so happy I got six nice reviews here. (I had more but I refuse to keep mean reviews so please don't bother to even waste the time because I'll just delete them) **_

_**I was going to make the mystery man Ted but I like my reviewers idea of it being Marshall. It'll make this a longer story than I planned which is fine by me. Hope everyone still enjoys this. **_

Marshall keeps his arms tightly folded with an angry scowl on his face. Lily had fallen asleep and so he went outside to see if anyone else was still awake.

What he didn't expect was to not only find two of his friends in the hallway but to see them kissing as well. Robin was with Ted though not Barney and Marshall was steamed to see his best friend being so betrayed by his girlfriend and second best friend.

He doesn't speak but instead lets his angry glare do all the talking. "Dude, this isn't what it looks like" Barney finally says after a couple minutes pass and he finally finds his voice.

"Really? So I didn't just walk out and see Ted's girlfriend betraying him with his second best friend?" Marshall asks.

"Hey! I'm his…" Barney cries but Marshall's intense glare silences him.

"It was an accident Marshall" Robin pipes in. Marshall just sighs and drops his arms. "Was this revenge on Ted for the Victoria thing?" he asks and she shakes her head.

"No…I mean I was angry he lied to me but…I…I wouldn't seek revenge on him…Ted really liked her and I know he was just having a rough time" she stammers.

"Then why Robin?" Marshall asks and she just sighs. "I told you already Marshall, it was just an accident" she says.

Marshall doesn't speak but instead studies her face a moment. "Fine, for Ted's sake I'll keep this quiet but you have to swear to me it won't happen again" he answers.

"I swear" she says and Barney nods. "I swear too bro" he pipes in.


	4. Letting go and moving on

_**Sweet now I got two more reviews! I changed the summary and the picture I hope now everyone really understands its just a what if Barney fell for Robin while Robin was dating Ted. I blame the change of scenery LOL.**_

_**This is another short chapter but it's time for Lily's wrath. Marshall promised he wouldn't tell Ted but we all know he can't keep secrets from Lily. (Not for very long anyway.**_

Marshall is still disgusted with his friends though. "Look, I can't deal with you two right now" he says after a moment.

"Marshall…" Robin calls and grabs his wrist. "I promise you it was just an accident" she adds.

"That doesn't mean I have to like it Robin" he tells her and pulls away. "I said I'd keep your secret but it doesn't make me any less angry with you both" he adds and goes back into his room.

Robin turns around and catches Barney's eye. For a brief moment she is entranced by his blue eyes but then shakes her head.

"Robin?" Barney calls when he sees the pained look on her face as she shakes her head.

"It really was just an accident right?" she asks and Barney nods. "Uh yeah…I mean…we were just goofing off and…I mean…it was like a child's first date…totally innocent and stupid" he stammers.

"Yeah…totally…" Robin replies. They fall into an awkward silence and Barney finally steps to her and gives her a small hug.

"You're okay Robin, if anything its all my fault" he whispers. Robin pulls away and gives him a stunned look.

"But I cheated…" she starts and he puts one finger on her lips and she quiets. "No, you just got caught up in the moment and its my fault for being so damn irresistible" he says.

She gives a small chuckle and it makes him smile. "I guess so…" she agrees and he gives a small nod.

"Don't worry about it kid, I'll try and tone down my attraction but…" he says and stops talking. He then takes a step back and gestures to himself. "I think that may be a little tricky" he says.

She chuckles again and he loves how cute her laugh is. "You are awesome Barney" she agrees.

"Damn right I am" he agrees making her laugh a third time. She then puts on a sad face. "This…this is going to change our friendship isn't it?" she stammers and Barney shakes his head.

"No way, I need you to be my kick ass laser tag partner" he says and she gives him a happy nod.

"Okay…I guess we can just forget the kiss and hope Marshall keeps his promise about not telling Ted"

"Yeah…look you better go to Ted now and I promise everything will be just fine" Barney says and Robin nods and goes into her room.

Barney lets out a long sigh when the door is closed. What he doesn't know is Robin sighs as well. She lets the door close and leans against it and lets out her own long sigh.

Barney walks into his room and sits against the door just as Robin does the same and both even let out a tear at the exact same time.

Ted awakens as Robin walks in and sits up. He sees her sitting by the door and goes to her. Robin looks up and quickly wipes away her single tear and gives him a small smile.

"Are you okay Robin?" Ted asks and she gives him a nod. He doesn't look convinced and she holds out her hand. He takes it and helps her stand and she wraps her arms around him tightly.

"I'm fine Ted just got tired from playing laser tag with Barney" she says and is glad it isn't really a lie. She is tired but not just from the laser tag. She doesn't dare tell him though. Robin does love Ted and doesn't want to hurt him. A part of her though likes Barney though and that is scaring her a lot.

Barney stood as well but he had to do it on his own. He flops onto his bed alone as Robin goes into hers with Ted.

Barney isn't alone for long though and he soon wishes he never opened his door. He does though and Lily glares at him. "You stupid, inconsiderate, jackass!" she screams.

Barney quickly grabs her arm and gets her inside. "Not so loud Aldrin! I don't want Ted to know" he scolds her and she crosses her arms.

"If you didn't want to hurt Ted then why did you kiss Robin?" she asks and he shrugs.

"It was an accident" he says but she doesn't believe him. "Really? So you didn't throw some stupid move on her because you're so damn jealous Ted got a girl first?" she asks.

Barney doesn't answer and she pushes him into a chair. "Answer me Barney!"

"I don't how to Lily!" Barney screams back.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lily asks and Barney can see her anger is subsiding a tiny bit.

"Because I'd be lying if I said no…least partly anyway" he says. Lily raises a brow and he sighs.

"I didn't put any moves on her Lily and she actually came to me" he answers and Lily sits beside him and he can see she is now just curious.

"Robin came to my door an hour ago bored because Ted fell asleep. So we went back to the arcade and did laser tag. She saw Ted didn't call when we finished so we went to ride the roller coaster next door" he said. Barney then pulled out the picture from his pocket.

"She pretends she isn't afraid of anything so I admit I like she trusted me enough to let me protect her" he said.

"You're really falling for her" Lily muses and he shrugs. "Maybe…I don't want to though and not because she isn't worth it but…"

"But you don't want to lose Ted" Lily finished and he nods. "You saw that video of the old me Lily. That was the first and last time I truly was in love with a girl and why I am so horrible to women now" he says.

Lily doesn't reply but studies him instead. "Wow…I never thought I'd actually see Barney Stinson fall in love" she muses.

Barney falls in love. "Yeah sure…I'm just like that creep who stole my girl…except I'm worse apparently since I'm stealing off my very best friend" he says.

"So then what will you do?" she asks.

He just shrugs. "I have no clue" he says and Lily gently pats his knee. "Be careful Barney" she warns and he gives a nod.

"Of course Lily" he says and he understands her words and it only makes him feel worse.


End file.
